wings_of_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Blaze
thumb|800px] Owned by Galaxy, coding by Streamy. "Not the stupid dragon I was..." Queen Blaze is described as beauty loving, but more intelligent and strong. Blaze has more grammer then she did back then, and often acts royal. She is also described as more cunning, selfless, and reckless, on how she killed Thorn and kept it a secret. Very few can notice she is slightly more evil, like Queen Anemone, Princess Blister, Djembe, and Princess Burn. "Still eye catching and beautiful though!" Blaze is described to be more beautiful, with ruby imprints on her crest and the eye of onyx. her white golden scales are more shinier, and she looks easy to kill. She often uses this to a advantage, and kills her assassin mostly. The scar on her neck is fading, but she has a small cut on her barb. "I would like to see my relations grow..." "A Slideshow of my beauty!" FRBlaze.png|Flight Rising Blaze by me BlazeQueenReference.png|By Platypus the SeaWing, edits by me. IThoughtYouLovedMe.png|By meeeeeeeeeeee { } { } { } { } Prince Scorch: She loves her son dearly, normal mother-son relations, when she felt sorrow for having to give up her eggs for queen-ship, though she hoped he would find out she was her mother, and she was overjoyed to see him. Princess Sahara: Queen Blaze loves her daughter-her only heir. She has Sahara protected, and she felt the same way on having to give up her eggs, and was overjoyed to see her, and that Djembe was still alive, taking care of her. Prince Sting: Very good relations, though Sting and Blaze are different. Sting likes to mess with venom, and Blaze gets anxiety Queen Anemone: WIP "Well... im going to tell me and my past," (All canon) (a year after canon) Blaze was only getting slightly hateful for Thorn, but not much. She became the SandWing queen a year before here, and Blaze just felt... sad. Blaze heard of Jade Mountain's big progress over the year, and how Pantala is coming along. She ept this to her secret and advantage to get smarter. As she was in a typical SandWing dorm near Queen Thorn's throne room, she stole scrolls from the stronghold's and school's libraries. She stole alot of RainWing/NightWing scroll, SkyWing scrolls, ancient tribe scrolls (All tribes) and stole SeaWing scrolls. For days like her sister Burn, locked herself in her room to study. She learned history, legends, famous dragons, more about the war, Queen Scarlet and Princess Orca. She avoided Thorn very much, and Thorn suspected her. Blaze 'forgot' to call her Queen Thorn sometimes and had secret meetings with the IceWings. She borrowed scrolls from the IceWings, returned the ancient scrolls, SeaWing scrolls, SandWing scrolls and SkyWing scrolls back. She stole most RainWing scrolls and NightWing scrolls. She noticed how RainWings started to treat NightWings unfairly. She returned the scrolls to all tribes, and just got auto-smarter herself. Once she met with Thorn, she was impressed about this. The year ends with Blaze getting a assasin to kill one of Queen Thorn and King Smolder's eggs. (2 years after canon) The eggs hatch as Blaze becomes a maid. Blaze is threatened, attacked and somewhat ignored. Her disloyal SandWings, the IceWings, SeaWings who supported Orca ans Anemone, disloyal NightWings meet up. They chat about what can happen. A few weeks later, a SeaWing messanger says Anemone had killed Coral, and hurt Turtle. The messanger says she found 'reserection stones', and reserects Orca and Fathom. Anemone gives Blaze SandWing reserection stones who she later puts in her secret treasury. When a unknown and un predicted 'brightest night' occuors, she realizes that Greatness had a daughter who could accend the throne who is turning 3 years. She remembers Anemone, and decides to do it: Become the queen of the SandWings. She goes into Sunny's room, takes a necklace, and goes to Thorn's room. She steals the eye of onyx. Its now hers - her throne - her tribe - her majesty. As it was still the beginning of the year, Blaze realized Thorn was a threat. She killed Thorn and punished Smolder. The year ends with Moonblast harming Queen Glory and Princess Firefly. (3 years after canon) Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Queen) Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Females Category:Canon in AU Category:Characters